


Better Together

by shutupsolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, aaaah, picnic au, request, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupsolace/pseuds/shutupsolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In honour of my girlfriend's and my one year anniversary, I'm posting this today. She requested this a while ago, but it took me ages to actually write it. Whoops.<br/>She probably forgot she even requested it. Double whoops.<br/>Anyways, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of my girlfriend's and my one year anniversary, I'm posting this today. She requested this a while ago, but it took me ages to actually write it. Whoops.  
> She probably forgot she even requested it. Double whoops.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

"Will? Where are we?" Nico asked, stumbling yet again over a tree branch.

"Don't uncover your eyes yet!" Will said, looking back as he pulled the slim Italian along. "We're almost there."

It was a warm evening, the sun only just beginning to lower into the horizon. Beautiful pinks and oranges were cast across the sky, like paint on a clear canvas. A light breeze swept the limbs of the trees back and forth, the shadows dancing across the ground.

Nico heaved a sigh and continued on shuffling across the leaf riddled ground. Will stopped with such suddenness that Nico slammed into his back, stumbling backwards as he did and peaking under the red scarf that covered his eyes. In front of him was a meticulously laid out picnic, complete with a red checkered blanket and picnic basket in a small clearing.

He pulled off the scarf and twisted it in his hands. "Wh-what's this?"

Will beamed at him, his blue eyes sparkling. "Do you like it? Our anniversary is in a few days, but you have that quest tomorrow and I wanted to do something."

Nico swallowed thickly. "It's- it's great, Will."

Will's face shifted from exuberant to concerned. "What's wrong?"

Nico wiped at his eyes and his voice wobbled when he spoke. "Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just- I wasn't expecting anything. You didn't have to go through all of this for me."

Will sighed. "Oh, Nico." He pulled the smaller boy over with him to the blanket, plopping him down opposite him. "How many times do I have to tell you that I care for you before you believe me?"

"Just because you care doesn't mean you aren't going to leave," Nico muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Will asked sharply, looking up from where he was opening the basket and laying out the food.

"Nothing, let's just do this," Nico said, waving his hands.

"No." Will set the food down, placing his hands on his knees where he'd crossed his legs. "I don't think so. That is entirely unfair. Is that how much faith you have in me? You think I'm just gonna use you for a while then leave? I'm not that shallow, Nico."

The use of his first name made him wince. "Will-"

"No, I'm not finished." Will crossed his arms. "You honestly think I would just up and leave? What do you take me for?"

"Will! You're right. I'm sorry." Nico fiddled with the edge of his shirt. "That was rude and I shouldn't have said it."

"Apology accepted." Will uncrosses his arms, looking up sheepishly. "Sorry for the rant."

"No, no, it's okay. I... Needed that," Nico said.

Will grinned. "Great! Now let's get on to this picnic. Seriously, di Angelo, I picked out some great food and you're letting it all go to waste by letting me rant."

Nico snorted. "Alright, sunshine, whatever you say." He picked up a sandwich, taking a large bite out of the corner.

Will grabbed a handful of strawberries from a container. He watched Nico from the corner of his eye. Gods, that boy was perfect. If only he wasn't so determined to believe that nobody liked him.

Nico looked up from his sandwich, catching Will's eye. 

"What?" he asked, looking up at Will from under his dark hair. The sun had lowered deeper into the horizon, a semicircle in the sky. The light draped itself across his figure, casting a long shadow beside him.

Will grinned, suddenly getting an idea. He stood up, extending his hand down to Nico. Nico looked at him uncertainly, hesitantly reaching up and taking hold of Will's hand. Will pulled him up, pulling him close, and wrapping his other arm around the smaller boy's waist. Nico looked down, confused. 

"What are you doing, Solace?" he asked, suspicious, slowly wrapping his arms around Will's neck. 

"You'll see," Will responded. He pushed a button on his phone, then set it on the ground. Music began to play from it's speakers. 

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do. Yeah, they were all yellow," Will sang along, off key, to the song, pulling Nico into a spin. 

Nico yelped, surprised, his eyes going wide for a moment. Will stopped, panicking. 

Then Nico laughed.

"You dork," he laughed, smiling at the tall blond. "You're butchering a perfectly good song." 

Will grinned, his whole face lighting up as he continued to sing. "I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do. And it was called 'Yellow.'" He swung Nico around again, dipping him slightly, and bumping their noses together. "So then I took my turn. oh, what a thing to have done. And it was all yellow." 

Nico closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Will's, his arms tightening their hold around Will's neck. Will slowly pulled them to the ground, turning Nico around, and sitting them on the picnic blanket under a tree. He pulled Nico into his lap, arms encircling the other boy. 

"Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones, turned into something beautiful," he continued softly, nuzzling Nico's hair. "Do you know, you know I love you so. You know I love you so."

Nico smiled, looking up at Will. "I love you too," he muttered. "Dork."

Will gazed back at Nico, a warm light dancing in his eyes. "You know it."

**Author's Note:**

> [Yellow by Coldplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdVAqxNLXiw)


End file.
